


Exits and Entrances

by IceBlueRose



Series: Exits and Entrances [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris snickered and stood up, setting down enough money to pay for their check and holding out a hand, a silent question in his eyes. Buffy smiled and slid her hand into his as she stood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exits and Entrances

“Oh my God,” Adam called from the bathroom. “Really? You met someone in Italy?” He narrowed his eyes at his reflection for a moment, leaning forward to fix his eyeliner. “Kris Allen, did some dark-haired, sloe-eyed Italian woman seduce you?” He grinned when he heard Kris laugh slightly.

“No,” Kris told him. “I seduced the tiny green-eyed blonde from America, actually.” He waited and then shook his head when he heard Adam burst out laughing and then watched Adam emerge from the bathroom.

“A tiny blonde?” Adam shook his head. “And people say that I have a type.” Suddenly, his eyes lit up. “If you tell me she was a cheerleader, I may laugh so hard that I’ll have to redo my makeup.”

Kris shrugged. “I have no idea actually. We didn’t talk about that.” He smiled a little.

“Well?” Adam rolled his eyes when Kris glanced up, looking slightly confused. “Does the tiny blonde have a name?”

His smile widened. “Buffy Summers.”

Adam stared at him and then let out a small laugh. “Seriously?”

Kris stared at him. “Your ex goes by Cheeks,” he deadpanned.

At this, Adam stopped laughing, considering that. “Good point.”

 

~*~*~

 

“This is going to end so badly.”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “It is not,” she said. “When did you get so dramatic?”

“When I realized that the nice Southern boy I’ve been seeing is famous?” Buffy turned around. “We lived in Italy, not space, how did I not know about Kris?”

“Because you never watched _American Idol_ and you live under a rock?” Dawn suggested. “Face it, you stick to movies, music is for whenever you’re driving.”

“I listen to music.”

“Not often enough to know your new boyfriend is a musician.”

“Oh my God.” Buffy dropped on the bed as something else occurred to her. “People are totally going to think I’m a gold-digging whore who’s trying to take his money, aren’t they?”

“Possibly.” Dawn paused and then brightened. “Oh, maybe you could become his bodyguard instead and when people laugh because of how tiny you are, you can punch them and then they won’t laugh.”

Buffy stared at her. “How does your mind even come up with these things?”

Dawn shrugged. “It’s a talent.”

 

~*~*~

 

Buffy bit her lip as she twirled her straw. “This isn’t going to be awkward now, is it?” she blurted. Kris stared at her for a few moments and then shook his head, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile.

“No,” he said. “Not unless you suddenly start treating me differently.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think so. You survived meeting the Scoobies, mister, so you’re just going to have to live with the fact that you’re stuck with me.”

“You survived Cale and the others plus Daniel,” Kris agreed. “The only people you haven’t gotten to meet are my parents and Adam.”

Buffy’s eyes widened at the thought. “That’s the ultimate test, isn’t it? This is where you see if Adam can crack me and make me cry.”

“I’ll consider mildly teary-eyed to be passing the test if that helps,” Kris offered, raising an eyebrow. Buffy narrowed her eyes in response.

“Oh, that’s it. He’s not even getting a sniffle.”

“Not one?”

“Not even to save his manly pride.”

Kris snickered and stood up, setting down enough money to pay for their check and holding out a hand, a silent question in his eyes. Buffy smiled and slid her hand into his as she stood.

Her hand tightened on his as they neared the door and she noticed the paparazzi that had shown up once they’d learned Kris was inside. Los Angeles was definitely different from Italy in that respect.

“We can sneak out the back,” Kris offered, turning to look at her. Buffy shook her head.

“No,” she told him, returning the look. She’d faced master vampires, a hell goddess, and the First Evil. She wasn’t letting a few photographers and reporters run her off. “I’m not going to hide.”

Kris smiled and Buffy couldn’t help but return it before she turned back towards the door and nodded. Kris’s arm slid around her waist as they reached the door and Buffy let out a breath, knowing that once she went outside, everything was going to change.

She didn’t even hesitate as she walked through the door.


End file.
